


Tapping It

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: more jared/richard porn, the world needs more richred (?) porn :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapping It

"Fuck!"

"That’s the idea," Jared said smugly and Richard snarled at him.

”Shut your trap, you’re not the one trying to fit a goddamn telephone pole up your ass. Shit, whoever said size is everything was a filthy liar,” he hissed and shifted as Jared inched slowly further into him.

"You asked for it," Jared huffed, still with a hint of smugness, but Richard was gratified at how he seemed to get more breathless with every small push into the tight heat.

He clenched briefly, ignoring the lance of pain, just to hear the hitch in Jared’s breath. “And if you don’t go slow I’ll be asking for a rain check,” Richard cautioned.

Jared huffed again but did slow down, pausing now and then to let Richard breathe, until finally, amazingly, the whole thing was snug inside, Jared’s pubic hair tickling Richard’s ass as they both shifted, trying to get comfortable.

"Okay, I’m good," Richard said finally, letting himself collapse onto his elbows and bury his face in the mattress as Jared spread his knees wider behind him. Damn the height difference.

"You sure?"

Jared talked shit a lot, but he was really quite concerned with Richard’s well-being, and he snorted into the pillow before undulating his hips. Jared’s groan was enough to make a guy proud of himself.

"You need an engraved invite? I said I’m goo- _FUCK!_ ”

The sensation of Jared pulling out was like having his guts turned inside out and Richard almost regretted the whole thing until Jared shoved back inside in one sharp jab, and sweet merciful Jesus, Richard was totally a fan of _that_. He made an embarrassing noise and Jared chuckled hotly behind him. Richard felt almost annoyed, because fuck, even Jared’s laugh was sexy. No man had any right being as sexy as Jared.

Unless of course they were willing to fuck Richard into the mattress. In which case they had every right.

"Holy crap!"

"Good?" Jared huffed.

"Good. Great. Freakin’ amazing, oh hell, fuck _me_!”

"Gladly." And Jesus, that was Jared’s growly voice, the one that spelled either trouble or orgasms, and frankly Richard was up for either at this point. He cried out as Jared thrust in again, harder than before, then again and again, faster and faster, until Richard had to white-knuckle the edge of the mattress to avoid being pushed to the floor. The sounds of their flesh slapping together was filthy and obscene, lube was everywhere, and Jared grunted with effort as he pounded into Richard, nailing his prostate over and over again until he was ready to cry actual tears if he didn’t get to come soon.

"Jared… Jared, fuck, I need- yes!"

As if reading Richard’s mind Jared’s hand was already half way to Richard’s cock and the feeling as it closed around the throbbing ache was pure bliss.

"That’s it," Richard gasped. "That’s it, that’s it, don’t stop, don’t- _oh fuck!_ ”

He felt his muscles lock up as he shot his load so hard he saw stars, and Jared made a wounded noise behind him, thrusting again as soon as Richard was relaxed enough for him to actually move after clenching down so hard. Richard was still gasping for breath when Jared’s hips stuttered and he came with a harsh groan, filling the condom seemingly forever, before finally pulling out and letting them both collapse on the bed.

"Fuck," Jared wheezed.

"That’s what I was trying to tell you," Richard said smugly. Damn right, it was his turn to be smug now. Because he damn well tapped that.


End file.
